


Вендиго и мальчик

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mystic, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Олень склонил голову, принюхиваясь, а ребёнок внезапно схватился ручкой за его рог. Но это прикосновение не было грубым, как у противных детей лесника, оно было мягким и осторожным. Олень был удивлён, что ребёнок не проявил к нему глупой детской жестокости.





	Вендиго и мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Это абсолютное AU, вот абсолютное-абсолютное, эдакое сказочное фэнтези, почти оридж. Маленький Уилл и олень-вендиго-Ганн.

Ветер за окном усиливался, нагоняя всё большую тревогу. Кривые тонкие и изогнутые ветки деревьев неприятно скоблили стекло и скреблись в окна, словно стараясь проникнуть внутрь дома, пытаясь схватить его обитателей и похитить, чтобы утащить в глубокий и мрачный лес, откуда редко кто возвращался. Тучи скопились над местом будущей расправы, помогая темноте придти сюда и воцариться до наступления рассвета, а затем и вовсе эти тучи стали проливать на землю сильный холодный дождь, чтобы люди не смогли сбежать в случае беды и погрязли бы в липкой грязи.

Широко распахнутые мальчишеские глаза внимательно следили за страшной бурей за окном. Взрослые были слишком взрослыми и серьёзными, чтобы понять, какая беда притаилась за порогом. А дети всегда чувствовали такие вещи, и мальчик, сидя в темноте, крепче сжал своё ружьё, будучи готовым в любой момент защитить свою семью от лесных монстров.

Внезапно за дверью скрипнула половица. Мальчик вздрогнул и на миг испугался, но потом он вспомнил, кто в доме мужчина, и сильнее сжал оружие, направляя его на звук. Под дверью показалась чья-то тень, ручка дёрнулась, затем ещё раз и ещё. Замок оказался надежным и слишком хитроумным для чудовища. Мальчик уже вздохнул было облегчённо, как внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалось четырёхлапое нечто, и как давай гавкать на весь дом!

— Уильям! — в голосе мамы послышался смех, когда она включила свет и увидела, что пёс лает на её сына, который крепче сжал в руках своё «оружие».

Палка, а это была именно она, на этот раз казалась больше предыдущей, а Фредди, их пёс, уже привычный к роли чудовища, прыгал поодаль, словно изображая полученные ранения.

— Уильям, сколько раз я просила тебя не заигрываться! Ужин остывает, — мама мягко отобрала у сына палку.

— Верни ружьё! — капризно запротестовал мальчик. — Я сегодня на посту, сторожу тебя! Уже убил первого пролезшего к нам зверя-оборотня!

— Да-да, Фредди ранен и повержен, — рассмеялась стройная женщина, мягко взяв пятилетнего сына за руку и утаскивая его из комнаты.

Покидая детскую, Уилл успел обернуться и увидеть, как когтистые лапы дерева вновь скребнули по стеклу. Мама была взрослой, а значит, ничего не понимала.

— И когда лес накрыла тень, Элизабет смело двинулась в чащу, чтобы спасти своего брата, — продолжила мама рассказывать историю Уиллу, который плотнее натянул на себя одеяло.

После ужина женщина убрала посуду, проверила, чтобы все окна были закрыты, потушила везде свет и уложила сына в постель. Сев на край кровати, она, как это было заведено, начала рассказывать ему страшные истории, в которых смелость и мужество всегда побеждали зло.

— Вендиго не хотел отдавать Майки, — продолжила она, склонившись над сынишкой и говоря заговорческим тоном. — Я согласен взять тебя, Элизабет, вместо него!

— И Элизабет согласилась? — восторженно спросил Уилл, ярко представляя, как полупрозрачное чудовище с красными глазами и острыми клыками пытается сожрать бедного мальчика.

— Конечно, согласилась, — кивнула мама, улыбнувшись. — Ведь она очень-очень любила брата. Вендиго сделал её своей служанкой, пригрозив, что если девушка не услужит ему, то он тут же съест её! Элизабет очень горевала, что она когда-то завела дружбу с мальчиком, вышедшим из леса, несмотря на то, что её предупреждала знахарка, и что именно она подвергла брата опасности. Как не рассмотрела, что новый знакомый — кровожадный вендиго? И как найти знахарку и её волшебной колокольчик? Громко плакала Элизабет ночами, пока вендиго был на кровавой охоте. И однажды пришёл к её окнам олень с чёрными ветвистыми рогами и с серебристыми перьями вместо шерсти, а на шее у него висел колокольчик. Узнала девушка оленя: именно его освободила она когда-то из силка охотника, а теперь он принёс ей колокольчик. И как только переступил вендиго порог дома, Элизабет зазвенела в колокольчик, и оглушённая тварь бежала в лес. А девушка взобралась на оленя, и он отвёз её домой. Переплавили этот колокольчик, смешали с другим металлом и отлили множество колокольчиков, что жители повесили на двери и окна. И не мог с тех пор вендиго пробраться внутрь дома. Никто и не видел его, но звон по ночам слышался то тут, то там, и знали хозяева, что это вендиго пытается пробраться к ним...

— А наш колокольчик волшебный? — внезапно спросил Уилл, натягивая одеяло по самый нос.

— Ну конечно же, — рассмеялась мама. — Никто к нам не войдёт!

Поцеловав сына в лоб и потушив свет, женщина нежно улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Дойдя до спальни, она ощутила усталость, а потому сразу легла в постель и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь монотонным стуком дождя. И оттого не заметила, как чей-то изорванный силуэт застыл за её окном.

И на утро не заметила женщина отпечатки чужих рук на окне. К обеду распогодилось, и даже выглянуло солнце. Уилл бегал с собакой вокруг дома, и его звонкий смех словно делал этот день ещё более ясным. Хозяйка вытащила на улицу таз с бельём, и начала развешивать постиранные вещи, пока её сын вновь оббежал дом, в попытке поймать лающего пса.

В какой момент стало слишком тихо, женщина не поняла. Просто атмосфера изменилась до неузнаваемости, даже воздух стал напряжённее, а ветер стих. Хозяйка обернулась, не понимая, почему больше не лает собака и почему не смеётся мальчик.

— Уилл! — позвала мама встревожено. — Уилл!

Женщина бросила постиранные вещи прямо на землю и побежала за дом. Открывшаяся ей картина породила истошный вопль, от которого любого бросило бы в дрожь. Заливаясь слезами и продолжая кричать, женщина оббежала труп собаки со вспоротым животом, и побежала в лес. Захлёбываясь слезами, она бежала и бежала, но лес казался абсолютно пустым.

Придя в себя, мать Уилла с трудом вернулась домой, чтобы вызвать полицию. Следователи нашли отпечатки чужих рук на стекле окна, и рассказали о похожих случаях похищений детей в округе. Похищенные так и не были найдены, а таинственную похитительницу (кто-то сказал, что это была женщина), подозревали в возможном каннибализме. Сквозь слёзы и крики мать Уилла нашла поддержку у горожан, желающих помочь отправиться на поиски, чтобы спасти ребёнка и линчевать старуху.

Страшное существо приволокло мальчика в заброшенный полуразрушенный сарай, где привязало его за ногу крепкой верёвкой, чтобы он не смог сбежать, и скрылось в лесу, так как ей надо было дожрать останки предыдущего ребёнка, а этот ещё был недостаточно напуган и измучен. Уилл ничего не понимал и мог только плакать от страха, вспоминая, как чудовище убило его собаку. Двери у сарая не было, и когда ветер усиливался, холод пробирал до костей, и мальчик громко плакал, желая только вернуться домой.

Внезапно из-за деревьев показался крупный зверь. Уилл узнал его: это был олень, папа когда-то показывал ему этих животных. На мгновение мальчик даже перестал плакать, любуясь гордым сказочным красавцем.

Конечно же, оленя разбередил плач. Чёртова ведьма, дикарка-людоедка, вновь притащила ребёнка, да ещё и жрать не стала сразу, оставляя жертву вопить на весь лес. Как он устал от этого беспредела со стороны ненормальной отшельницы. Зря вообще позволил всякой шушере охотиться на его территории.

Однако почему-то мальчик перестал плакать и вместо этого во все глаза уставился на него. Олень неспешно приблизился, оставаясь всё ещё на безопасном расстоянии и смотря на человеческое дитя с неподдельным интересом. Внезапно губы мальчика тронула лёгкая улыбка, и он протянул руку, словно желал коснуться зверя. У вендиго сегодня было крайне сытое настроение, недаром он предстал в виде оленя, а не в своём настоящем облике. Даже промелькнула в голове шальная мысль сожрать мальчишку до возвращения ведьмы. Однако ребёнок всё ещё тянул руку, желая коснуться его. Олень приблизился, решая, что стоит мелкому дернуть его прекрасную шерсть, как он тут же его сожрёт.

Олень склонил голову, принюхиваясь, а ребёнок внезапно схватился ручкой за его рог. Но это прикосновение не было грубым, как у противных детей лесника, оно было мягким и осторожным. Олень был удивлён, что ребёнок не проявил к нему глупой детской жестокости. Не возникло желания за хвост дёрнуть, в глаз ткнуть, клок шерсти выдрать. Сколько подобного вендиго видел неоднократно и как был удивлён осторожности этого мальчика.

— А где колокольчик? — внезапно спросил ребёнок.

Олень изумлённо глянул на него и если бы мог — вскинул бы брови. Он с ним ещё и говорил?

— Чтобы победить вень... внд...веньдьго! — с трудом выговорил ребёнок и указал в лес.

_Что..?_ Он называл вендиго эту ошибку природы, смертную, которая ушла в лес и сошла с ума? Это было глубокое оскорбление для демона, однако почему-то настоящий вендиго не ощутил гнева, лишь лёгкое возмущение. Мальчишка продолжал восторженно рассматривать его, даже осмелился обхватить руками морду животного.

— Тёплый... — произнёс он тихо.

Запах этого ребёнка был другим: ни страха, ни мольбы, ни злобы. Он пах загадочно и знакомо, словно вендиго знал его прежде. В сознании ребёнка вертелись образы, и олень уловил их. Мальчик почему-то считал, что он, олень, пришёл, чтобы спасти его, но не принёс при этом спасительный колокольчик. И что теперь надо взобраться спасителю на спину и умчаться прочь из леса домой, чтобы снять колокольчик с двери и его звоном отогнать вендинго.

Эти фантазии избавили ребёнка от страха: он уже не кричал и не плакал, напротив, в его сердце горел огонёк борьбы и загадочной смелости. Олень задумчиво склонил морду, продолжая рассматривать ребёнка, который так же не мог отвести от него взгляд. Сам до конца не понимая почему, демон приблизился, перегрыз зубами верёвку и подставил спину. Уилл изумлённо уставился на пёрышки, которые заменяли шерсть, и осторожно влез на ветку, одну из составляющих шалаша, а затем перелез с ветки на оленью спину. Когда тёплые руки обхватили шею, олень пошёл прочь от логова сумасшедшей старухи, везя ребёнка к дому. Этот мальчик точно не принадлежал ведьме, нет, он был предназначен ему, вендиго.

Некоторое время они шли спокойно, ребёнок даже согрелся, обнимая нового друга, а олень и сам наслаждался мальчишеским теплом.

— Олень, верни его! — раздался вопль, и вендиго обернулся, а Уилл вскинул голову.

Следом за ними на тропу выбежала старуха, направила на оленя ружьё, и раздался выстрел.

— Так и знала, что это ты, дьявол! — кричала она противным визжащим голосом.

Ноги оленя подкосились, и он опустился на землю, от чего Уилл слетел с его спины. Мальчик, оказавшись на земле, тут же кинулся к другу, видя на его боку кровоточащую рваную рану.

— Нет, не как Фредди, не как Фредди! — кричал он, обняв оленя за шею и плача.

Вендиго не ожидал такого от старухи: эта тварь ещё и ружьё хранила где-то? А глупый мальчишка вместо того, чтобы бежать, обнимал и гладил его, да ещё и намочил морду своими слезами.

Старуха подковыляла к раненому зверю и мальчику, и Уилл вскочил на ноги, преграждая собой раненого зверя.

— Пошли, ублюдок! — Она грубо схватила мальчика за руку и потянула в лес.

Вендиго был удивлён: она, правда, рассчитывала так с ним разделаться? А с другой стороны: он, правда, это делал? Ради мальчишки? Однако сейчас было не до самокопаний, и вместо оленя на лесной тропе встало существо лишь отдалённо напоминающее человека. Его кожа была чернее ночи, а ветвистые рога на голове казались пугающими и жуткими. Демон сделал два шага вперёд, и старуха, словно что-то почувствовав, обернулась, тут же вскрикивая от ужаса.

— Сгинь! Сгинь, дьявол! — завопила она и оттолкнула Уилла.

В два прыжка вендиго преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, набрасываясь на старуху. Уилл, ударившись головой о дерево, на время потерял сознание. Как ни кричала старуха, и как ни палила из ружья, не смогла она скинуть с себя тварь, что впилась зубами в её шею, разрывая ткани и причиняя боль, словно в отместку за каждого загубленного ребёнка.

На звуки выстрелов вскоре прибежали люди, участвовавшие в поисках. Уилл приоткрыл глаза, приподнимаясь с земли, когда какой-то мужчина подхватил его на руки и отошёл подальше от трупа его похитительницы. Вернув ребёнка заплаканной матери, которая тут же прижала сына к себе, прося у него прощение за невнимательность, полицейский и шериф озадаченно рассматривало то, что было трупом.

Спустя время шериф старательно пытался расспросить у маленького Уилла, что именно произошло в лесу. Но мальчик только твердил что-то про оленя, который превратился в человека и убил вендиго. Верить в эту сказочную придумку никто не собирался, и от такого недоверия и волнения за раненного оленя, из-за тоски по собаке, мальчик закрылся в себе и целыми днями молчал.

— Проходите, доктор, — услышал Уилл, когда после всей этой истории прошло несколько дней. Мальчик, погрузившись в свои мысли, сидел на кухне и смотрел в окно, ожидая возвращение оленя. — Он тут. Уилл! 

— Не стоит, — спокойный мужской голос прервал женщину.

Уилл слышал, как на кухню кто-то вошёл, но даже не повернул голову, заранее презрительно относясь ко всем, кто снова будет просить его расспрашивать о случившемся, чтобы потом демонстративно не поверить.

— Я бы очень хотел побеседовать с тобой, Уилл, — голос незнакомца был глубоким, низким, но мягким. — Понимаю, как тебя измучили все эти расспросы, поэтому я не буду ничего спрашивать, кроме того, что... Ты же дождёшься возвращения оленя?

Мальчик резко повернул голову и увидел перед собой взрослого мужчину с глубоким взглядом и необычно светлыми волосами. Он смотрел спокойно, и не было в этом взгляде надменности или насмешки. Сильные руки сложены в замок, вся поза сидящего на стуле выражала терпение и спокойствие. Весь его вид словно олицетворял надёжность, и мальчик непроизвольно захотел довериться ему.

— Доктор Лектер... — мягко перебила хозяйка, боясь, что такие разговоры будут вредны, но мужчина весьма красноречиво глянул на неё и, и женщина ушла.

Доктор оказался очень внимательным и добрым человеком: вскоре Уилл рассказал ему обо всем, что случилось в лесу, и тот поверил! Лектер сумел разговорить мальчика, вернуть его к жизни, прописав всего лишь несколько лекарств и общаясь с ним, вместо того, чтобы закрывать его в лечебнице.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, Уилл, — сказал он на последнем сеансе. — Подарок на прощание.

Уилл очень не хотел расставаться с новым другом и заметно грустил по этому поводу. Доктор мягко улыбнулся, погладил ребёнка по щеке, и произнёс:

— Не грусти, Уилл. У тебя будет новый друг.

С этими словами он вручил мальчику коробку. Раздавшийся из неё лай вызвал неподдельный восторг у ребёнка, и Уилл тут же открыл крышку, вытаскивая и прижимая к себе маленького щенка. Мальчик радостно смеялся и таскал пёсика, не желая выпускать его из рук. Его мать лишь улыбалась со слезами на глазах, радуясь, что её сын снова стал прежним. На прощание доктор шепнул Уиллу на ухо:

— Это не старуха была вендиго. Вендиго был олень.

Уилл испуганно замер, а доктор продолжил:

— Не бойся. Он защитил тебя, и ты его ещё увидишь.

Вечером, сидя у окна в своей комнате и играя со щенком, Уилл увидел вышедшего из леса на поляну оленя. Мальчик радостно помахал ему рукой, с тех пор видел сказочное существо в своих снах.


End file.
